Sweet 15?
by Sytacus
Summary: Alicia Kurosaki's parents are at it again. For her 15th birthday her mother and uncles send her and Jack on a hot spring trip.


Hello again, another for Koblala's birthday. One shot cause that's what I do. Enjoy. I don't own ROTG, Bleach or their character. If I did, I would be happy.

* * *

Ms. Cunnus had always been a very short and portly women. She had a short temper and often lashed out at her students. As of now she was practically about to explode. There was a particular woman she hated in her classroom and a hole in her wall. But that was the least of her problems that damned snow mage was with her; and he was in his boxers. Heaven knows why. "What in the name of starlight are you doing!?" The woman smiled and reached out her hand to pat the English teacher's head. "Now, now Ms. Cunnus no need to get so angry. You're as red as an apple. Ko-Kun will get you a new wall anyway." The woman forced a smile as her face as her eye twitched. "Mrs. Kurosaki" She began venomously "Make sure you use the door like a normal person next time." Ignoring the two as they began something that looked like a glaring contest Jack made his way to Alicia's desk as she packed up her things to go, greeting his fellow classmates on the way. "Let's go before they blow up the school." The young girl nodded and looked at him "Why-" Jack cut her off before she could finish. "Couldn't find any." He replied walking towards the wall that had a rather large hole in it Alicia following behind "Okay but why is it blue?" "Because blue is a nice color okay!?" Syann cut in after her argument walking towards the two."Okay you love birds, lets go before Toshi comes and tries to kill me." "Too late." Syann jumped and turned around with a nervous smile on her face to see the vice principle standing behind her, his brows furrowed. He was pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" You could practically feel the frustration in the air as he tapped his foot. "Visiting." He sighed and shook his head. " Kokuto wanted me to give you this present Alicia." He turned to the girl offered her a small white envelope with a skull seal. "We all pitched in the money for it. Even though we're all rich." He mumbled the last part. "Tru." Syann added. Alicia took the envelope and thanked him before the trio blew another hole in the wall and jumped through it. Toshirou sighed once more and began calculating how much it would cost to replace the wall. " This family is so dysfunctional."

"Hot springs?" Jack asked shoving a muffin in his mouth. "Yeah! I'll keep Ichi here somehow and you two can have fun!" The younger two exchanged puzzled glances and shrugged. "Okay, when are we going?" Alicia inquired. Her mother smiled "Right now! I packed both of your bags and put them in the car." Jack raised an eyebrow." How the hell did you get in my house!?" Syann motioned for him to come closer, when he complied she whispered: " Don't ask stupid questions." "Ok. Bye." Frost immediately headed towards the car. Before Alicia could join him her mother stopped her. " Hey and by the way, he's gonna be in his boxers the whole time. I burned the rest of his clothes. Happy Birthday." "Is that what you were doing in the backyard last night?" She nodded. Okay. That clears up two mysteries. 400 more to go. Shoving the thought of her parent burning her boyfriend's cloths in a sacrificial Bonfire, Alicia trailed after Jack. When she reached the car her older brother Zael announced that he would be driving them to their destination. Before departing they said goodbye to the Celestial priest as she waved her goodbye from the window. "So you're just gonna let them go on a hot springs trip?" Syann jumped, turned and put her hand over her heart. " Y'all niggas gotta stop. It's not good for the environment. And besides we had a hot spring trip on my coming of age ceremony." She stated glaring at the carrot top in front of her. "That was a coming of age ceremony. She's 15 in case you've forgotten. " He was going to be grumpy either way the woman thought as she rolled her eyes. " One year. Same difference. Besides every anime has an hot springs episode." The made Ichigo blink. " What?"

Alicia was starting to get a little irritated with all the sly passes her mother was trying to make. She honestly didn't understand her sometimes. She pays for the hot spring trip, a single room with one bed and then proceeds to text her to "behave". What the hell was that supposed to mean!? She understood if her father sent her the text but her mom had been doing this for years. Jack poked the young girl out of her thoughts. She looked up at him. "You alright?" "Yeah, just wondering what went wrong with my mom." He made a face" Everyone wonders that." Before either could say a word the door opened. " Miss, Sir. The springs are open now." The maid bowed as she entered. " Thanks." The maid left and Alicia rolled her eyes. How many connections could one woman have? Well, she shod enjoy herself anyway. Everyone paid all that money it would be a shame to waste it. Even though they're all wealthy. Noticing that her frosty( had to) companion was already down the hall; she grabbed her things and ran after him. After spending what seemed like an eternity in awkward silence but was only a couple minutes in the spring together Jack finally said something: "My Auntie blind dog fell down the stairs yesterday." Alicia blinked. "What?" " I said there's an armadillo in your mom's toaster." "Jack please." "Find the computer room. " "Stop" " Swigity swag whats in the vag?" "Sthawp it." Right before he could finish he caught a flicker of red in the corner of his eye. It was fire, and it was approaching. Fast. "Lici. Dispel the fire while I distract it." The girl stood to comply but there was no need. As soon as the flaming ball got within a 10 meter radius of the two it put itself out. It was a black hound dog. It had a letter attached to it. Jack tried his best to dry his hands before taking the unscathed letter from under the hound's red collar and opening it.

" Dear Lici, I was against the entire idea of a hot spring trip but you're mom is cray cray. Anyways, I got you a different present. It's a Hell hound! He's only a month old but he's pretty big. I used your moms seemingly infinite connections to get it( speaking of your mom's connections, do you know when that tank got in the garage?). Well, have fun anyways. Happy Birthday!  
-Love, Dad"

The demon spawn barked once and spun in a circle. "I told you we're rich." Alicia smiled at her boyfriend. "Well, I guess he needs a name, huh?" " Let's name him... Dean." Jack shrugged. "Kay, not my dog. Let's go." He stated before standing up and leaving the spring, Dean in tow.  
After changing again and going back to their room with their new companion, Jack and Alicia decided to watch Buffy. "Hey." Jack pushed Alicia lightly. "Hmm?" She answered half asleep. " I still haven't given you your present." He said with a smirk on his face. "So what did you get me?" He stood up to go rummage through the bag that had been packed for him. Walking back he handed her a long black box. She quickly retrieved it from him and opened it. It was a necklace, the pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon and a sun. In the middle, connecting the two was a sapphire in the shape of a diamond. "It's really pretty." "You can dimension travel with it too. Go anywhere you want." Jack stated a little too excited that she liked the present. "Thanks." Around 6 the next morning while the Kurosaki family's personal maid walked into the room that the young couple had been assigned to for the mistress' birthday. She giggled at the sight of Alicia was hugging Jack and the dog had snuggled up next to them. The three were sound asleep. She stealthily made her way into the room and turned the TV off before softly closing the door as she left. " Kids these days."

* * *

Ps. Look up what Cunnus means.


End file.
